Rocket vs Flare
by Jessie Stargazer
Summary: When Jessie, James and Meowth are given a job to find out who's been spying on Team Rocket for Team Flare. the TRio and some other TR members end up in some tight spots can they stop Team Flare? rated T to be safe. some Rocketshiping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or any of its character this is all for fun and I'm making money off this in no way so we please don't press any charges against me." "Enjoy."**

Chapter 1 a new mission

One day Jessie, James and Meowth set in Giovanni's office waiting for their mission.

"I wonder what the mission is it must be important?" said James.

"Yeah if the Boss called us away from trying to catch Pikachu it must be big." said Jessie.

"Well lets just do the best we can because the Boss is counting on us." said Meowth.

Just then Giovanni walked in and the TRio saluted him.

"I have an important mission for the three of you." he said.

"There have been reports of in information leaking to Team Flare and terrible and sometimes dangerous accidents." said Giovanni.

"So do you think there's a spy who been sabotaging things?" said Jessie.

"Yes but we don't know who the spy is and that's where the three of you come in." said Giovanni.

"Your mission is to find out who the mole is." "the three of you will receive different assignments." said Giovanni.

James's mission was to check out all of Team Rocket's equipment and make sure it was safe and to try and figure out who the saboteur was.

Jessie's mission was to mingle with the other members of Team Rocket and learn who the spy was.

Meowth's mission was to infiltrate Team Flare's base by pretending to be one of their pokemon.

The next day they all got to work.

James checked the equipment and found it was all in working order. They'd half to wait and see who it was given to and how it worked afterwards to catch the saboteur.

Meowth got into Team Flare's pokemon storage they had so many wiled pokemon in cages he was able to blend right in and could use his claws to pick the lock any time.

Jessie started talking to and hanging out with the other members of Team Rocket. She met one who's name was Carson he was a doctor for Team Rocket.

Jessie had at one time tried to become a pokemon nurse so she used that as a common interest to start a conversation with him and ended up being invited to his place.

When they got there Carson had to go outside for a minute so Jessie started snooping a round a bit she found a hidden room with a lab that was full of drugs ,medical equipment and tools and another lab coat with a Team Flare symbol on it.

She had found the spy and saboteur and it was Carson she was looking to see if there was anything else important there. But didn't see Carson come back in and grab a rag and bottle labeled chloroform.

She was about to leave when all of a sudden Carson snuck up on her and shove the rag in her face.

"Mmmmmuu!" Jessie was struggling hard to stay conscious while trying to pull Carson's hand and the rag off her face but he had a firm hold on her and continued to press it harder to her face.

"Shh!" "Don't fight it." "Just relax and go to sleep." Carson hissed in Jessie's ear.

Jessie struggled with him for a few more seconds and let out some muffled screams and then one last "mmu!" Before her eyes rolled shut and her body went limp and she slumped backwards into Carson's arms.

"Hush good girl." "Don't worry Jessie I'll tack good care of you." Carson said mockingly as he laid the unconscious Jessie on his lab table.

Just then he got a call to come to Team Rocket H.Q. and work on a TR grunt who jet pack had blown up from one of his sabotages.

"Sleep tight Jessie with the whiff I give you I'll be back long before you wake up." said Carson.

But Carson was held up because he suddenly got a lot more patients. While he was gone Jessie woke up she had a headache and was dizzy but could feel the effects wearing off.

She struggled to her feet but was having trouble standing and had to use the wall to lean on.

She some how made it to Team Rocket H.Q. and was slowly starting to get her wits back. She saw James and started to yell to him. But Carson saw her first he ran out in the hall way and grabbed Jessie and clamed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into a room before anyone saw her and locked the door behind them.

Jessie broke free form his grip and started pounding on the door yelling "James!" "Help me someone!"

"Give it up this is a soundproof room we're in no one can hear us." said Carson.

Jessie continued to bang on the door and yell for help.

"I see your feeling restless this will help with that." said Carson.

Jessie saw Carson approach her with a syringe.

"I'll just give you a shot to make you more manageable." said Carson.

Jessie saw him fill the needle with a parasitic agent and tried to fight him off but he injected her in the shoulder and she got a full dose she was fully conscious but couldn't move or speak.

Carson put Jessie on a gurney and covered her with a sheet so no one could see it was her and would think he was taking a body to be disposed of.

Poor Jessie knew everything that was going on but couldn't do anything about it. She heard Carson speak to James who had no idea she was there. And wanted so much to scream to him for help but couldn't all she could do was lay there helpless till Carson got her out the door, in his car and then back to his lab where he put her on his lab table and strapped her down so she couldn't try to escape again.

"**Oh poor Jessie!" "how will she get out of this?" "I'll try to have the next chapter soon so stay tune." "in the meantime fill free to send feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Captivity

The next day Carson parked his van in the driveway and interred his home. It was a beach house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. And had an attic and basement.

Carson walked down to the basement where the hidden room where he had put Jessie was. It was a dark gloomy looking room with no Windows.

"Hello Jessie how's my patient doing today?" "Oh that's right you can't talk right now." he said mockingly looking at the Gag he had put on her.

"I'm sorry but I still need to punish you for trying to escape yesterday." "I'm afraid I'll have to operate."

Jessie's eyes widened in terror and she started to squirm and scream under her gag. As Carson walked toward her with a scalpel.

"You look stressed Jessie." "I'll give you a strong sedative so you won't feel a thing."

Jessie started pulling at the straps that were holding her trying to avoid being injected by the needle Carson was holding.

"Don't worry this'll make you feel really good."

"In a few minutes you won't have a care in the world." said Carson as he injected her in the hip.

Jessie tried to fight the effects of the shot but already she was struggling to keep her eyes open and hold her head up which felt heavy then everything went dark as her head fell back and hit the pillow.

A few hours later Carson went to Team Rocket headquarters and put on his lab coat with the TR logo on it. Carson was about James's height but more muscled and had an athletic build and gray hair he wore in a buzz cut.

He was close to Jessie and James's age maybe a few years older and had been in the military at some point before becoming a doctor and joining Team Rocket.

"Hay Carson how are things going?" Asked Mondo how Carson passed in the hallway.

"I had a small delay but it's fine now." Carson replied.

"Can you do me a favor and put this box of supplies at my doorstep later." he said.

"Sure no problem." said Mondo. And the two walked off in different directions.

Meanwhile Jessie woke up with an unbearable pain in her right leg and could tell Carson had stabbed it repeatedly with his scalpel. And she saw she was hooked to an IV that was giving her something that was causing her to feel sick and out of it.

Jessie didn't even really know if she was conscious or not.

Suddenly she heard something from upstairs and realized the gag wasn't on her anymore but she was so doped up from the stuff in the IV she couldn't speak and what she could say and hear was slurred and distorted.

But she managed to yank part of the IV making it beep.

Mondo who was upstairs heard it and went to the basement to see what it was.

"Jessie!" he yelled in shock and horror.

Mondo was the biggest fan of the Trio and had a bit of a crush on Jessie even though she would always only think of him as like a little bother.

He started to undo the straps and IV.

"That rat!" "don't worry Jess I'll save you!" said Mondo with determination.

But then Carson came back and hit Mondo in the back of the head with a paperweight which stunned him. Then Carson forced the semiconscious Mondo to swallow pills and dragged him outside.

Carson put Mondo in the driver's seat of his jeep that he came in and rolled it over the side of the cliff.

Carson strapped Jessie back to the table and put the IV back in and started it at a drip.

"Sorry about your little friend." "but you know you killed him if you hadn't got him down here he could have just left and no one else would have gotten hurt."

"I would strongly recommend you to stop trying to escape you already cost Mondo his life wouldn't what James to be next." said Carson.

"no!" moaned Jessie.

"Then no more attempts but I'll keep you on the IV and strapped down anyway." Carson hissed in Jessie's ear and then he hit her injured leg and left.

Meanwhile James and Meowth were walking along the beach.

Meowth had came back to report what he had learned about Team Flare so far and would sneak back after dark. And James had finished his work for the day.

They were both sad because Carson had told them Jessie was killed by Team Flare.

James had asked to see her body but Carson told him it was better if he didn't. James refused to believe she was dead.

"I think its strange that Carson said Jessie died on his table wile he was working on her but he won't show anyone her body." said Meowth.

"she's not dead!" "Carson's lying he has to be!" cried James. "I don't trust Carson!" "the way he said she was dead with no emotion like he didn't care she was dead!" "like she didn't matter!" said James who was now in a sob.

"James you love her don't you." said Meowth wile petting his friend on the shoulder where he had climbed to.

"yes." "she can't be gone I'll have never told her what she really means to me." Said who was crying harder.

"She still alive somewhere I won't believe otherwise till I see a body." said Meowth.

Just then James and Meowth came upon a wreckage that they recognize as Mondo's car and rushed to the driver's seat where they found Mondo who was still alive but barely.

" **This is getting intense." " I'll try to have the next chapter soon."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 narrow escape

James and Meowth rushed Mondo to the nearest hospital they decided not to take him to the one at Team Rocket H.Q. because they didn't trust Carson.

"We have to hurry!" said James who was carrying Mondo.

"Yeah he doesn't look good!" Meowth said nervously.

Mondo was as white as a ghost with a cut on the side of his head and James and Meowth couldn't get him to respond to anything.

Finally they came to the hospital. It was a nice looking place with flowers glowing outside and a fountain in the waiting room.

The staff didn't waste anytime getting Mondo on a stretcher and to the ER. In the meantime a kind looking nurse who looked to be around Mondo's age with short light pink hair in a pixie cut spoke with James and Meowth.

"My name is Nina my older sister Cleo runs this hospital it's a family business I'm studying to be a nurse but right now I'm just an intern."

"Don't worry your friend is in good hands my sister is one of the best doctors around." said Nina.

Just then Nina's sister Cleo came out from the ER. She looked close to Jessie's age but had light purple hair she wore in a bob that went to her shoulders.

"Your friend had a close call but he's going to be fine but he's probably not going to wake up for a couple of days he got a bad blow to the head and he had pills in his system." said Cleo.

"But Mondo doesn't take pills!" said James.

"I don't think he did willingly it looks like someone hit him then forced them down his throat to deliberately make him overdose."

"You said you found him in his car that had crashed on the beach the one who did this must have put him there to make it look like a car accident do you know anyone who might want to kill him." asked Cleo with a look of genuine concern.

"No Mondo is a member of Team Rocket but a nice person who everyone likes." said James.

"Ok don't tell anyone from TR he's here that way the one who did this won't try to finish the job."

"Oh and anytime you guys need medical treatment drop by I once tried to be a member of Team Rocket myself but failed the Academy." said Cleo with a smile.

James and Meowth said goodbye to Cleo and Nina and thanked them for all their help.

When they returned to Team Rocket H.Q. Carson was waiting outside his office for them.

"You said yesterday you wanted to see Jessie's body I've decided to let you you're her partners it only right." said Carson.

Carson led them to a room where there was a gurney with a sheet over it. Carson pulled back the sheet to reveal a body.

Meowth instantly started sobbing. But James wore a more angry look.

"I know its hard that's way I didn't want to show you at first." said Carson.

James and Meowth left.

"That wasn't Jessie!" James said as soon as they were outside and out of hearing range. "It was Jessie Bell I can tell them apart in my sleep."

"What?" said Meowth in shock.

"Carson wanted us to think it was Jessie." said James. "I bet he's done something to her and he's probably the one who tried to kill Mondo!"

"We have to save her!" said James.

A few hours later James quietly made his way through Carson's yard.

He had told Meowth to wait at their cabin and that he would call when he was back and safe and if he didn't call by nightfall for Meowth to send help.

James started looking around Carson was still at work so James was free to search the place.

He picked the lock and went in. something drew his attention to the basement where he tripped on his way down but caught himself on the bookcase causing it to open the secret room.

He saw Jessie strapped to the lab table with the IV in her arm.

"Jessie!" "Oh Jessie!" " Don't worry I'm getting you out of here." said James.

He undid the straps and took out the IV. then notice her injured leg which looked infected.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." James said to Jessie as he carefully half dragged half carried her out of the house.

Suddenly James heard a car pull in Carson was back and about to get out of his car.

James quickly hid himself and Jessie who was unconscious behind some trees until Carson had gone inside.

James had never wanted so much to kill someone as he did Carson right now. But Jessie needed medical attention so he got in the car he had come in after putting Jessie in the passenger seat and drove off to get her to the hospital.

"**Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be coming soon."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meowth's mission

James was driving Jessie to the hospital for what seemed like the longest drive of his life.

Even though Carson's house was only one hour away from Cleo and Nina's clinic it felt like it was longer because to James who was worried for Jessie everything was in slow motion.

"Don't worry Jessie we'll be at the hospital soon just please hang on!" said James in a desperate yet determined voice.

James was becoming more frightened because Jessie wasn't responding to anything and not only was she white as a sheet but her whole body was limp and was starting to feel cold.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they made it to the hospital.

James wasted no time getting Jessie inside where she was put on a stretcher and rushed back for treatment.

James was all nerves in the waiting room. Then Meowth showed up with the TRio's friend Christopher who Meowth had brought up to date.

They were trying to comfort James when Cleo came out and told them Jessie was going to be fine.

She told them it was a close call but Jessie would make a full recovery but would have to take it easy for a couple of days and stay off that leg for a wile. James and the others were relieved.

"That Carson is a curl guy he gave your friend a massive overdose of what ever was in that IV and looks like he tried to cut that leg open and sow it back up."

"She's lucky because if you had got her here five seconds later she wouldn't have made it." said Cleo.

"You guys should be careful no telling what that psycho will do next." said Nina.

"We will." "thank you." said James.

James went to be with Jessie as soon as Cleo said it was ok to see her and didn't leave her side.

Then Meowth got a call from Giovanni who gave him a mission to spy on Team Flare some more. Which the cat pokemon saw as a chance at payback for what Carson did to Jessie so he accepted.

Meanwhile Jessie had come to and was talking to James.

"Jessie I'm glad your ok you had us scared." said James.

"Oh James I'm glad Carson didn't hurt you he said he'd kill you if I tried to escape again after my two attempts." said Jessie.

"I'm fine Jessie and if I ever see Carson again I'll make him pay for what he did." said James.

"No don't take any chances with that monster he's dangerous I witnessed him kill Mondo and Jessie Bell!" said Jessie in a sob.

"He didn't kill Mondo Jess me and Meowth found Mondo and got him here he had a close call but he's fine."

"He's been talking to Nina and those two are becoming close in fact he woke up wile I was bringing you here." said James.

"But he did kill Jessie Bell I saw him beat her to death not even she deserved that!"

"I'm just so glad Mondo's ok!" cried Jessie.

"Don't worry Jessie your safe now it going to be ok." said James as he hugged his partner.

Meanwhile Meowth had just arrived at Team Flare's base and got in his cage. He saw a group of Team Flare members coming and Carson was among them.

Fearing he'd be recognized Meowth got out of his cage and climbed into the air vent to hide.

"So its going to be a full scale attack Team Rocket won't know what hit them when all of Team Flare attack their headquarters." said a Flare grunt.

"I'll ready the troops we attack first thing in the morning." said Carson as the two left.

Neither of them knew Meowth heard everything from the air vent and he was about to go tell Giovanni but then realized the vent was blocked by boxes of pokemon food the men had stacked wile they were talking.

He had managed to get trapped without even being discovered. He tried going through the vent to look for another way out but Team Flare's base was like Team Rocket's huge it took forever to find another opening only to find it tightly screwed shut.

Then just when Meowth was about to give up hope a Flare grunt opened the vent.

At first Meowth was worried because he had been discovered but it dawned on him this TF member just thought he was a normal Meowth all he had to do was talk like one.

"Hay there little buddy how'd you manage to get yourself stuck up in there?" said the Flare grunt.

"Meowth meowth owth owth mee." said Meowth feeling a bit weird having to talk in pokemon language again.

"Cute little thing you kind of remind me of a pet Meowth I had as a kid."

"Thank for the memories now go back to your family." said the TF grunt letting Meowth out the door.

"See you sucker." said Meowth with out thinking right before realizing he blew his cover then running off to warn Team Rocket about what he'd learned.

"I've been working to hard I'm starting to hear pokemon speak I'm taking a vacation." said the TF grunt.

" **Hope you enjoyed this chapter now I realize there's something missing from this story" "what's something you always think of when you here Pokemon?" battles there a huge one coming up in the next chapter so stay tune."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a battle

Meowth ran to Cleo and Nina's hospital as fast as his legs would carry him.

First thing he did upon arrival was tell Jessie and James what he learned and then the three of them called Giovanni and reported the whole thing.

"Grate work we must begin preparations to defend Team Rocket H.Q. at once." said Giovanni.

"We do our best." said James and Meowth.

"Don't count me out I'm helping too." said a determined Jessie.

"But Jessie your still recovering what about you leg?" "and your supposed to have bed rest for the next few weeks." said a concerned James.

"I have to help its my duty as a member of Team Rocket." said Jessie.

"You can go but you have to stay out of the main line of fighting and go right to bed after its over." said Cleo who had over heard them.

"And use these." said Nina who handed Jessie a pair of crutches. "they'll help you stay off that leg." she added.

"Thanks I'll be careful." said Jessie.

"And we'll watch your back." said James and Meowth at the same time.

"Good report to headquarters right away I'm giving you both you full line ups back." said Giovanni before sending Jessie and James all the pokemon they left at H.Q. "Good luck.

Upon receiving their pokeballs the TRio went directly to headquarters it was quiet at first but then Team Flare showed up and it became a war zone.

It was a flurry of attacks. James's Yamask was using Shadow Ball on a bunch of Team Flare grunts.

While Jessie's Woobat was using Air Slash. And James's Amoonguss was using Stun Spore to stun TF members and their pokemon. While Jessie's Yanmega hit them with Sonic Boom.

Jessie's Seviper was Poison Tail to knock opponents left and right. While James's Carnivine was using Bullet Seed. And his Mime Jr. was doing Mimic so it could do Bullet Seed as well.

Jessie's Frillish used its Bubble Beam on Team Flare's pokemon which were mostly Houndour so it was super effective.

Meanwhile James was having Inkay use Psybeam on some TF members to keep them from letting more of their pokemon out.

While Jessie's Pumpkaboo was using Leech Seed to trap others and her Wobbuffet was using Counter and Mirror Coat to send attacks back.

Everything was going well until suddenly a Houndoom showed up in it's Mega form and all the other pokemon had their hands full so Meowth battled it.

Meowth used Fury Swipes but it barely did a thing. The Houndoom used Beat Up on Meowth and did massive damage and followed up with Flamethrower the poor cat pokemon went flying.

Before Meowth hit the ground it used Fire Fang on his shoulder and caught him in it's mowth then through him to the ground.

Jessie and James heard their friend let out a cry of pain and saw him crash into the floor and could tell he was badly injured and had sustained a burn.

To both their horror Houndoom was getting ready to do Inferno on him and with the damage he'd taken it was going to kill him.

Without thinking James through a pokeball it hit Meowth before the attack did and sucked the pokemon inside and the Inferno missed.

James ran over and grabbed the pokeball as it click. Meowth would be safe inside until they could get him medical treatment.

Jessie was relieved that her friends were ok but forgot about her own battle then look as if she was going to toss a pokeball but realize all her pokemon were out already and ended up tossing one of her crutches instead.

It knock out one of Team Flare and she fell on her but and the look on her face was a cross between shock and embarrassment. James bought the crutch back and helped her up.

In the end Team Rocket managed to chase Team Flare out of their base. But Carson never showed up.

But Jessie and James had other concerns they got Meowth to a pokemon center because out of all TR's pokemon he had taken the biggest toll.

After Meowth was treated and in recovery Jessie and James went to see their friend.

"I'm glad your ok Meowth you had us scared." said Jessie.

"Me too." "sorry I caught you in a pokeball it was the only way I could think of to save you." said James.

"Its ok Jimmy you save my life by toughing that ball." "and if we keep the ball that mean no one will be able to get me." said Meowth with a smile.

The TRio went home and Jessie kept her promise to Cleo and went straight to bed.

But the Trio knew they hadn't seen the last of Team Flare or Carson yet.

"**Hope** **you enjoyed the latest chapter sorry for the wait I've been busy." "we're half way through I'll do the next chapter soon so bear with me."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Close Call

It was dark and Butch and Cassidy were bored out of their skulls as they sat in Carson's living room.

They had been assigned the task of apprehending him and bringing him back to Team Rocket headquarters to be punished for treason and kicked off TR.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat." said Butch.

"Ok I'll see what's on TV." said Cassidy.

Cassidy sat there flipping channels and trying to stay awake it was boring waiting for Carson to show up.

She and Butch had been picked to see if he returned to his house and nab him if he did. Even though him showing up was unlikely sense he knew Team Rocket was after him.

All of a sudden Cassidy heard something coming from the basement and went to investigate.

"Bob!" "It's Butch!" "Sorry I'm going to the basement I heard something." said Cassidy as she walked down the stairs.

Suddenly the lights went out. "what a time for the power to go out." "Butch can you bring me a flashlight?" "Butch!" "guess I'm doing this myself." said Cassidy.

Suddenly Cassidy felt a hand with a rubber glove on it clamp over her mouth and nose!

It was Carson he was trying to smother her! She was trying her best to fight him off but he was to strong no wonder he was able to overpower Jessie!

She managed to breakaway from him and ran upstairs but he quickly caught up to her and put her in a choke hold! Where was Butch?

As if reading her thoughts Carson said " I already took care of your partner now its your turn.

Cassidy got free from him again and ran back to the basement hoping to find something to use for a weapon.

But he grabbed her and tossed her down the stairs where she landed with a thud the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Carson standing over her.

When Cassidy came to she was tied up and Carson was standing over her.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." said Carson.

He put a tied a bag over her head and left.

Cassidy realized the bag was lined with plastic she was going to suffocate and there was no telling what Carson had dune to Butch.

Cassidy started struggling and rolling around trying desperately to at lest get the bag off her!

She was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the lack of oxygen! And could feel herself passing out and was just about to give up when she felt someone undo the cord and pull the bag off her.

It was Butch. He had a bleeding cut on the side of his head but other then that was alright much to her relief.

"Cassidy are ok?" asked Butch.

Cassidy couldn't answer him right away because she was busy breathing in air but thanked him with her eye.

Butch called the paramedics to look at both him and Cassidy because they had both been banged up. Carson had hit Butch and locked him in a closet before going after Cassidy and started a fire before he left.

Luckily Butch found a crowbar he used to get the closet door open and was able to put out the fire before finding Cassidy in the basement. But Carson had escaped.

The two Rockets were just happy to be alive after their ordeal. And would never complain about being bored again.

Meanwhile Carson was watching them leave from a wooded area outside the house.

"So they survived no matter I have more import things to take care of like getting back at Jessie and James for exposing me as a spy and getting me fired from Team Flare for failing my mission." said Carson.

"**This can't be good for the TRio." "Sorry bout the late update been busy I do the next and you probably saw that Jessie, James and Meowth weren't in this chapter I just wanted to focus on Butch and Cassidy because its their only part in the story I'll do the next chapter soon and the focus goes back to the TRio."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Still at Large

It had been a week since the battle between Team Rocket and Team Flare. and Jessie was back to her old self and almost completely healed.

"Hay guys this is terrible!" said Meowth who had just got off the phone with Team Rocket H.Q.

"What's wrong Meowth?" asked James and Jessie at the same time.

"Some Rockets were supposed to capture Carson last night but he got away!" said Meowth.

"Oh no!" yelled Jessie who fell into a chair with her hands over her face.

"Don't worry Jess I won't let him hurt you ever again." said James who put his hand on his friends shoulder after he noticed that she was trembling.

James and Meowth had never seen Jessie this scared before. She had always been the toughest of the TRio and didn't like showing weakness.

But after Carson had tortured and almost killed her they couldn't blame her.

But the truth was she wasn't worried about herself she was worried about the two of them. Carson had already threatened James when he was holding her captive.

And she had seen him kill Jessie Bell and almost kill their friend Mondo. And now he was most certainly going after her and James and anyone close to them.

"We better call and see if Mondo is ok." said Jessie afraid Carson might try to hurt the boy again.

"He's fine I got a call from him earlier he said he and Christopher were going on a double date with Cleo and Nina." said Meowth.

"Wow leave it to Mondo to almost get killed and come out of it with a date." said James but then he saw Jessie had a tear roll down her face.

"What's wrong Jessie?" he asked.

"As long as Carson is still out there we're in danger." said Jessie.

"It's ok Jess we'll be ok as long as we stick together." said James.

"Hay I know way don't we go out and get our minds of this nothing like a little sunshine to cheer someone up." said Meowth.

"Sounds like a good idea." said James. And the TRio went out the door.

It was a beautiful day so they decided to have a picnic. James was setting things up while Meowth and Jessie were watching some Wooper who were playing in the lake.

Everything was grate until suddenly James heard something and went to investigate he walked to a dirt road that was close by but saw nothing out of the ordinary and turned back.

Then out of nowhere a car spread out and hit him.

Jessie saw what happened and was running over there.

But then saw the driver get out who was dressed in a full black outfit with a ski mask that hid his face he started dragging the unconscious James then tossed him into the lake.

With out thinking Jessie jumped in after her partner. And didn't waste time reaching him.

But the man in the ski mask wasn't done with them yet he pulled out a gun and started shooting at them. Jessie was trying desperately to avoid being shot and keeping in front of James to protect him from being hit.

Meowth suddenly sprung out of nowhere and started scratching the man who was shooting at his friends.

Meowth had taken him by surprise and he scrambled to get the cat pokemon off him then he hit Meowth with his gun the pokemon fell to the ground pulling the ski mask with it.

Jessie saw the struggle end with Meowth hitting the ground and pulling off Carson's ski mask. Then her hart sank when Carson aimed his gun Meowth's chest.

"No!" Jessie yelled. Which the cause Carson to aim his gun at her instead.

Then Meowth came to and scratched Carson across the face.

Carson tossed Meowth aside and got in his car and drove away.

Jessie got James to shore and Meowth rushed over to his friends.

"Come on James wake up!" screamed Jessie as she applied first aid.

James cough a couple of time then opened his eyes. Luckily his injuries weren't serious. Jessie hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me guys." said James "ah Jess I can't berth."

"Oh sorry said Jessie as she loosened her grip on the hug.

"I showed Carson." said Meowth.

Then Jessie slapped him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" said Jessie. But then hugged him and said "thanks for saving us I'm glad your ok." and then slapped him again and then hugged him again and continue the cycle for like 15 minutes.

The TRio went home but knew they'd have to look over their shoulders for a while because they knew they hadn't seen the last of Carson and as long as he was still at large they wouldn't be safe.

"**Hope you liked this chapter just three left I'll try to do the next one soon so in the mean time feel free to send feedback."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Targets

The TRio got home later that day and found that their cabin had been ransacked.

"This place is a mess!" said Meowth.

"Do you guys think Carson did this?" Jessie asked nervously.

"I don't know but if so we better be careful in case he's still here." said James.

Team Rocket looked around to see if Carson was there all three of them ready to fight.

When suddenly James started laughing and Jessie look to see why her partner was giggling and then she and Meowth started laughing too when they saw a Chemchare.

It had climbed through a window they had left open by mistake and was responsible for the mess.

As soon as it saw them it jumped back out the window and ran off to the woods.

"We'll have to make sure we close all the windows next time." said James.

"Yah we don't want any more pokemon messing up the place when we're out." said Jessie.

Team Rocket laugh for about 10 more minutes just happy it wasn't Carson.

A few hours later the James went grocery shopping because the Chemchar ate all their food.

while Jessie and Meowth stayed to clean up the mess.

When the doorbell rang. Jessie answered but no one was there but there was a package to the TRio from Mondo Jessie and Meowth put it on the table to wait for James.

Suddenly Jessie heard a ticking sound and realize it was coming from the package.

Then the phone rang it was Mondo who called to tell the TRio how his date with Nina had gone.

"Mondo why is the package you sent us ticking?" asked Jessie.

"I didn't send you guys a package." said Mondo.

Jessie's heart started pounding upon realizing the package wasn't from Mondo. Carson had sent them a bomb and signed Mondo's name.

Jessie didn't want to worry Mondo so she told him it was a mix up and the two said good bye and hung up.

Jessie told Meowth what was going on and he fainted so she poured some water on him and they started thinking about what to do.

They moved the box outside and through it in a pond right when it went off and water went everywhere and the two of the were dripping wet much to Meowth's dismay but they were just glad no one was hurt.

Then they saw what time it was and it dawned on them James should have been home hours ago where was he?

What if Carson had done something to him!

They split up to look for him so they'd cover more ground but would both be careful.

Jessie came to an alley and heard a low moan so she went to investigate to spite being afraid Carson might be there trying to ambush her.

Jessie walked through the alley and then spotted something behind some trash cans. "James!" she cried after seeing her partner laying on the ground beaten and bleeding.

James started to tense up until he realized it was Jessie.

"James what happened?" asked a frantic Jessie.

"Carson tricked me into going in this alley and attacked me." said James.

Then he explained to Jessie how Carson had lured him to the alley by making noise so he'd go to see what it was then Carson jumped him and wouldn't stop beating him the only way James got him to stop was by playing dead.

After he was done telling her what happened Jessie got him to the hospital.

Luckily there was no serious damage it was mostly just cuts, scrapes and bruises.

After Cleo was done treating him the TRio went home.

James was still worried he didn't tell Jessie everything that went down in the alley.

Carson had said he wanted James to suffer more then the other two because he was the one who saved Jessie and exposed Carson as the spy and got him fired from both Team Rocket and Team Flare.

He had told James how he had planed on breaking Jessie's spirit before he took her to Team Flare to be interrogated for Team Rocket's secrets.

And about how he got Jessie Bell to go with him after running into her and learning how she wanted to marry James he had told her she could switch places with Jessie.

But unknown to her he needed her dead body to pass off as Jessie. So it took her by surprise when he killed her before she knew what hit her.

But what troubled James was what Carson said when he thought James was unconscious he said he wasn't going to kill or take him prisoner yet he was going to wait and kill Jessie and force James to watch.

He had known she and Meowth would survive the bomb it was only a scare tactic.

James wasn't going to let Carson hurt his friends he had to find a way to stop him.

"**Oh no looks like Carson's got it in for James how will the TRio get out of this?" "stay tune." **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Danger

Jessie, James and Meowth were at home trying to figure out what to do about Carson.

"I'm going to town with Christopher, Cleo, Mondo and Nina they invited me to go no a picnic with them you two want to come?" asked Meowth.

"We'll sat this one out." said Jessie.

"You have a good time." said James.

"But watch you back incase Carson try's something." they both said at once.

Meowth told them he would then join the others who came to pick him up.

When they were gone James side he had something to do and promised to be careful.

He didn't tell Jessie what he was up to but he was going to go after Carson to prevent him from harming Jessie and Meowth.

Carson had said he would kill Jessie and make James watch.

Something James wasn't going to let happen.

James walked through town trying to find some clue to where Carson was staying if he could find that out he could tell the other members of TR where to find him or send an anonymous call to the police and the TRio would be safe.

James continued to walk around looking for anything that could lead him to Carson.

When he came to a warehouse he walked inside to investigate when all of a sudden he felt someone grab him it was Carson.

James saw Carson take out a syringe and knew he was planning to inject him with something!

Carson tried to inject James in the shoulder but James managed to grab the wrist of the hand Carson had the needle in and was trying to hold to away from him.

"Be a good boy and take your medicine." Carson hissed in James's ear.

The struggle continued for a few more minutes then Carson jabbed James in arm and gave him the full dose.

All James could do was stair up at Carson for a few seconds before passing out.

Then Carson tided him up.

"That should keep you out tell I get back with your girl friend and incase you do wake up sooner then planed those ropes will hold you" said Carson. Then Carson left.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile Jessie was worried because James wasn't back yet.

So she went to look for him.

She called the others and found out they hadn't seen him but Meowth told her he wouldn't be able to help till the next day because he couldn't get back till then.

"Mondo's having car problems." said Meowth over the cell phone.

"But I thought Team Rocket gave him a new Jeep." said Jessie.

"yah but it turns out there's a Voltorb is living in the engine" said Meowth.

"Voltorb! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

"Oh no not that!" "Jess I'll have to call you back." said Meowth.

"Mondo be careful you don't pick up a Voltorb that way it might!" Boom! "we're blasting off again and me and Mondo are the only real Team Rocket members here!" Jessie heard over the phone before hanging up.

Jessie continued to look for James.

"There has to be something I'm overlooking I'll go home and think of what to do next." Jessie said to herself.

"Wouldn't it be funny if James is looking for me because he got back when I was out looking for him." she thought to herself.

Jessie entered the cabin but noticed the door was ajar.

"Bet its that Chemchar again." she thought.

Then out of nowhere Carson grabbed Jessie and held a strange smelling rag over her nose and mouth!

Jessie let out some muffled screams and fought hard. But could feel herself getting lightheaded and dizzy.

Jessie managed to brake out of his hold knocking over and braking a vase in the process but she had been given such a whiff that everything was fuzzy out of focus.

Jessie ended up falling to the floor and Carson turned her over to her back and pressed the rag back over her face to finish drugging her.

Carson kept the rag over her face for five minutes after she had lost consciousness to make shore she was out.

Then he gave her a shot to keep her from coming to.

And carried her out the door.

"**well that's it for this chapter do to the next chapter being the final one I decided to leave you with this evil cliff hanger I think this is my scariest one yet. I'll try to do the next chapter soon and let me know how you like my new brake in scenes that's what the R's were about."**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 End Game

James woke up tide to a chair and saw Jessie still unconscious laying on a bed in front of him.

"She should wake up anytime now." said Carson who had just entered the room. "Then I'll kill her slowly so you can watch her suffer." said Carson.

James glared at Carson never had he wanted to kill someone so much.

But all he could think of was Jessie she was laying so still he was afraid something was wrong with her.

He wanted so badly to ask if she was ok but Carson had him gagged and tied up so he couldn't even speak to her.

"I think I over did it." "I shouldn't have given her the injection that whiff I gave her was plenty." Carson Complained.

"Wake up!" "Wake up Jessie!" "Jessie!" Carson yelled as he shook and hit her trying to beat her awake.

Then he yanked her up by her hair and forced her to her feet and was trying to make her walk it off but James could tell she was still out on her feet.

Then she fell to the floor and Carson kicked her five times but she was out and just continued to lay there.

James was mad he couldn't stand seeing Carson do that to Jessie. And could tell she was sick from being drugged. And had to find a way to help her. He had to save his best friend.

But first he had to find a way to free himself. So he looked around Carson had brought them to a warehouse since he couldn't go to his house this was where he was staying.

So it had a bed and some chairs. But that was it other then some boxes that were laying around.

Since he didn't see anything that could help him James started trying to stretch his hands as far back as he could which were tied behind his back suddenly he felt something sharp.

It was a knife that was on a table behind him apparently Carson had forgot about it being there.

James managed to reach it and was cutting himself free.

When Carson went to a table and took out a syringe and filled it with something.

"This'll wake you up." he hissed in Jessie's ear as he injected her in the hart.

Jessie's eyes flashed open in a look of terror and she was shaking and gasping hard.

What ever Carson had given her had woke her up but also thrown her into shock!

Carson started holding her down and put both his hands around her neck he was strangling her and she was still in a state of shock and couldn't fight him off!

Then all of a sudden Carson was hit and knock off of Jessie by James who had finally gotten free and was attacking Carson in a rage.

"You almost killed Jessie twice now I'll make you pay for what you did to her and I won't ever let you hurt her again!" James growled at Carson as he struggled with him.

"Your weak your nothing with out her to protect you just like a scared little boy." mocked Carson.

"Well maybe its time for me to grow up and my turn to protect her!" yelled James as he tore into Carson.

No one had ever seen so much rage come from James before. And Carson hadn't expected it.

James delivered a lot of blows before Carson ran off scared.

Once he was gone James found a phone and called paramedics for Jessie and they wasted no time getting her to the hospital.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile Carson had run into a cave to hide and found it wasn't to his liking so was about to leave when he saw a woman blocking his exit.

She had long white hair and wore a Team Rocket uniform but instead of being white or black hers was gray and was the same style as Jessie's only it had a strip connecting the skirt and top that covered her belly button and bright blue eyes.

"Giovanni gave me orders to track you down." she told Carson.

Then let out three pokemon a Flygon, Noivern, and Hydreigon.

"That won't be necessary I'll come quietly." said Carson.

"No my orders were to neutralize you Know a lot of information about both Team Rocket and Team Flare." she told him.

Then she told all three pokemon to use flamethrower.

"No wait!" yelled Carson. "Awww!"

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

At the hospital Jessie and James were talking to Meowth who had been brought up to date on what happened.

Cleo and Nina had treated Jessie and said she was going to be fine and the TRio were about to go home when James pulled Jessie aside.

"Jessie we went through a lot the past couple of weeks and I almost lost you twice and it made me realize I can't live without you." "I love you Jessie and I want to ask you something." said James.

"I love you too James so what do you want to ask?" said Jessie.

"Jessie will you marry me?" said James.

"Yes James I will marry you." said Jessie.

Then they hugged and shared a big kiss and Meowth who had been listening smiled.

**The End.**

"**Hope you liked the story." "and remember that member of Team Rocket with the Dragon pokemon I'm planning another pokemon fic and she's kind of important." "I have some other stories I'm going to do first so It will be a while." "stick a fork in me I'm done."**


End file.
